theeightesfandomcom-20200214-history
Joe Maynard brief 2
Brief 2 ' ' ''' '''patients’ files ' ' Patients name: Bigfoot''' ' '''Referred to as: '''Bigfoot of Sasquatch '''Height: '''6ft 9 ' ' '''Summary of' patient: ' Bigfoot suffers from scopophobia is an anxiety disorder that means he has a morbid fear of being seen by people, this is why he spends most of his time hiding and has become nocturnal. He may also be stuffing from pathological a fear of drawing attention to oneself this is very common with people that suffer from scopophobia, in bigfoots case it is mostly caused form being confused with the Chupacabra an being treated as a social phobia throw out his life and having little to none social interaction. '''Patient’s reason for therapy ' Bigfoot was made to attend therapy due to him destroying a man’s camera who took a photo of him. 'Patient’s goals for therapy ' Bigfoots main goal is to overcome his scopophobia and be able to talk to people. 'Notes ' Bigfoot has stopped hiding behind the couch when we talk and can now talk openly about what has happened with in his life and we are making great progress towards helping work out how to best treat his scopophobia. '''Bigfoots minigame ' ' Art style ' Bigfoot's game will have a cartoony art style like adventure time by this I mean thick black outlines with block colours with no shading. ' ''' '''Minigame – Overview The level opens with bigfoot entering the therapist’s offices and then having a conversion about what’s been happening with in Bigfoots life, Bigfoot will thing bring up a reoccurring dream. Then the mine minigame is based on what mental disorder that the character has with in the game, so bigfoot has scopophobia so the level is designed with this in mind. The minigame will have five levels that will only last around 1 minute each and will just be a harder one then before, and will be like flash games for the early 2000s and will be 2D with a top down view. ' ' Minigame Objective: The objective of the game is to sneak out of a public park without being spotted. The level will have 2 main game fetchers a timer so the player can’t just spend lodes of time on one of the 5 levels and the NPC’S that are looking for bigfoot. Each one of the five levels will work the same with a new part of the park to escape from with only one minute to do so with the maps getting more complicated each time. In the final level the player will have to get away from polices NPCs that unlike the normal people that were looking for bigfoot have a longer line of site making to make to make it as hard as posable to complete with it still only being done in one minute. The end cut scene When the player has beaten the minigame they will be rewarded with a conversation with bigfoot were they finally cure bigfoots scopophobia by working out the root of the dream, being in the past when bigfoot was confused with a Chupacabra and hunted done through multiple state in the us. However, if the player fails the mini game they will be greeted with the bad ending where bigfoot run out of the office and is never seen be anyone ever again. ' '